Nanku Dialogue Entries
"Let’s Play Minecraft AVP S4E13 The Story of the Yautja Villager Cult" - I’ve been writing down all the information I want to tell you, take this journal I’ve been writing in for the both of us. I can’t stay awake, please read it. Astronavigation tells me we are currently in the Telk’fix system. I’ve been in this system before, with a clan of my own, not a time I wish to remember as it is filled with dishonour and bad memories. This particular planet is a sectioned off hunting ground devoted entirely to the entertainment of the Kwei Tarei'hsan clan. This isn’t your normal hunting ground either, it’s not logged in the Yautja Prime archives. For all intents and purposes it doesn’t exist. The current clan that have claimed this planet are part of an even bigger one known as “The Gahn'tha-cte Bpi-de” who run this region of space. After they weakened you by forcing you to fight Ichshvak they begun the Z'skvy-de ritual. We were then transferred to a settlement run by a Cult that had formed on this planet many years ago when the Bad Bloods first claimed the land. As you might have already guessed, some of the villagers on this planet worship the Bad Bloods as gods. They see the Untainted as false gods and display their skulls as ornaments throughout their temples. How a bunch of weakling squidward-men obtained the skulls of great Yautja warriors is beyond me, but nevertheless there they are. We were a gift to this particular group of Cult members. “A Gift From The Gods!” I can remember the villagers yelling when placing you in their medical facility. While they waited for their precious R'ka to burst out of you they moved me to a facility somewhere else. I can’t remember where, as I was falling in and out of conciousness. The Kwei Tarei'hsan made sure to cripple me before giving me over to the weaklings. I was helpless, tortured and tested on mercilessly… Until a few cycles ago. I don’t know how or why, but when I awoke one morning the prison doors were wide open. Upon exiting there was no sign of the cult, anywhere. There were small craters and smouldering burns ruins all over. My only assumption is that they were attacked by something and forced to leave. Since then I’ve been trying to find you. When I made it back to the complex you were being held in, a similar thing had happened there, only a lot less extensive. There wasn’t a trace of anyone and a few of the buildings had structural damage. From there I’ve been tracking you, but so have some other Yautja and creatures alike. I am at a loss because I think what attacked the settlements were Yautja weapons, but aren’t they worshipped here? Why would their “gods” attack them? Is it possible Peacekeepers from Yautja Prime have discovered this system and are launching a Hunt for the Bad Bloods Clans? Whatever the case, thankfully we’ll be left alone for a bit due to the defences you’ve constructed. When I awake we must discuss what to do next. Thank you my old friend. Let’s Play Minecraft AVP S4E29 Communications Surveillance & Weapon Upgrades “I, give you, simple translation device. It prototype, built from original concept, but modified. Uses Neural technology, still need work, many error. In 1 month, should have second prototype. “Follow me” “Read this, is lot of struggle, to send through neural device currently, need reduce the strain on the sender. Read for now” Welcome to my Communications Surveillance Room. In here I can monitor the internal communications between the established Kwei Tarei'hsan bases of operations. It’s range is quite limited at the moment but I’m working on improving it so it can reach beyond 6 kilometres. For your teeny weeny string bikini brain, 1000 blocks = 1 kilometre. I have already intercepted communications coming into a base of operations approximately 3500 blocks north of here. The Kwei Tarei'hsan are actually quite busy doing multiple types of projects on this planet, it’s not just a game reserve, experiments are being enacted that violate the Yautja Prime Honour Code, splinter factions are forming among the Kwei Tarei'hsan and they are trying to claim sections of the planet for their own twisted desires. It’s pretty much what you would expect from a society of Bad Bloods, the idea that they’ve even gotten this far working together is beyond me. Was just a matter of time before there are disagreements. This can play into our favour though, if they are busy dealing with insurgency that gives us an edge to survive, and possibly leave here at some point. At this current rate I am completely unsure of whether there is a presence in orbit as this thing can only reach so far, but give me time and I can improve it. "Ulandos response" Not yet, I should have it’s exact co-ordinates soon, I will inform you when I have completed the calculations